


He left a body on my kitchen floor

by LittleLola1114



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Attacked, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bruises, Choking, Courtship, Crying, Dan Howell Is Not A YouTuber, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Nervousness, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Scents & Smells, Shock, Trance - Freeform, Vampire Phil, ex boyfriends, i didn't mean to hurt you, red eyes, starting a new relationship, trying new things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLola1114/pseuds/LittleLola1114
Summary: Dan comes home from a long day of work, only to find an unconscious body laying on his kitchen floor. After a brief freak-out moment Dan comes to the realization that the body was left behind by a vampire. After Dan talks about the situation with his friend, he understands that this is part of a vampire courtship process. Everyone knows starting a new relationship can be scary but starting one with a vampire is on a whole new level. Can Dan overcome his fear and let someone new in or will his doubt and anxiety stop something before it can really start?





	1. Chapter 1

It was April 7th when it first happened, I was walking down the hall over to the door of my apartment when I finally got my keys out to unlock the door. To my surprise, when I opened the door, the first thing I saw was a strange man laying on the floor in my kitchen and the window open.

“What the fuck...hello,” I just stared blankly at the man passed out on the floor. _ Was he trying to rob me? _ I thought to myself, _ I guess not since he’s passed out, so why is he here. _I went closer to the body and tried to turn him around and when I was finally successful, the first thing I saw was two small holes on his whist. Once realizing what it was, I understood what had happened. 

Everybody knew vampires existed, we lived beside them and we accept them, they never really hurt anybody, I mean they drank human blood, but they usually made sure the person was okay afterward. So it was safe to assume, the man on my floor had just had his blood drank by a vampire but for some reason, he ended up on my kitchen floor.

I went over to my fridge and got out a water bottler and spent the next two minutes trying to wake up the man. Once he woke up, he asked if I lived here and when I replied with a yes, he simply pulled out a note from a pocket and handed it to me. He thanked me for the water and walked out of my apartment. 

“Well that was strange,” I said out loud to myself. I looked at the note in my hand and pondered whether or not I should open it. I finally decided that I should see what the note said so I opened it. _ Please accept this gift. _

“The fuck…” I said._ Well, that’s a bit strange, did the note come from the vampire who bit the man, _I thought to myself.

I decided to call my friend PJ since he practically knows everything that has to do with vampires. The phone rang twice before he finally picked up, “Hello,” I heard him say.

“Hey, PJ-umm...so something strange happened,” I proceeded to tell him everything that happened and waited until he analyzed everything.

“Well Dan, it looks like to me that you caught the attention of a vampire, this is a classic case of courtship set in motion-wow you’re so lucky,” he expressed.

“Courtship?” I asked confused.

“Yeah courtship, you know, the kind of thing that animals do when they wanna start mating with one another,” PJ explained.

“PJ, I don’t understand,” I said getting a bit annoyed.

“Come on Dan, it’s a simple mating ritual...umm imagine you’re a penguin and when another penguin wants to mate with you, then they’ll present you with a rock and if you accept the rock then you accept them to be your mate...get it now,” PJ asked.

I took a few seconds to analyze the metaphor before I responded, “So in this situation, the man on the floor was supposed to be the rock?” 

“Yes exactly,” PJ acknowledged.

“So the vampire left a man on my floor in an attempt to start a courtship with me...and what I'm supposed to think it’s romantic and accept it or some shit,” I pronounced.

“Awww, you’re gonna accept it, that’s sweet,” PJ said completely ignoring my sarcasm.

“PJ, you’re not listening...a complete stranger left an unconscious man on my floor-this is serious,” I huffed out. 

“Well, everyone is considered a stranger before you get to meet them... and plus no one got hurt,” PJ added.

“Well, when you put it like that I guess you’re right-I should see how this plays out,” I said, “but how will the vampire who left the body know that I accepted the gift?” I expressed. 

“That part’s easy Dan, vampires are cool, the person will know if you accepted the gift or not, I say you just wait a bit and see if the vampire turns up,” PJ proceeded to explain. 

“Okay then, I just hope you’re right about this Peej, I’ll keep you updated,” I told him.

“Wow this is exciting, you’re gonna date a vampire!” PJ said happily.

“Let's see what happens first before we just to conclusions, thanks for helping me, I’ll talk to you later,” I said and once I heard him say goodbye and quickly added good luck I hung up.

-———-

Three days went by and nothing happened since finding the man on my kitchen floor. I was starting to fear that the mysterious vampire lost interest and I would never get to meet them. I walked into my apartment after work a bit tired when I stumbled across a young blonde woman with her hands on her head rubbing it. 

“Ummm, Hello...” I asked cautiously but not really scared.

“Oh hey, do you have any medicine for this headache,” the lady asked.

“Umm, yeah...give me a second…” I went over to the medicine cabinet without a second thought.

“Here...” I waited a second before asking, “Umm, what are you doing here?” I asked tentatively.

She looked around the room before answering, “Oh yeah, I don’t live here- I was walking to my apartment when this man approached me and asked if he could have a drink,” she then reached into the purse that was lying right next to her, “And he told me when I came too, to give you this note,” she then proceeded to hand me the note.

She stayed on the floor for a few more minutes before I helped her up and we said our goodbyes before she left.

I decided to call PJ before I opened up the note and I waited until he picked up. 

“Yo what’s up,” he said answering after the second ring.

“So guess what was here when I came home from work?” I asked.

”It’s a new body isn’t it-yay!” I heard him say almost too cheerfully.

“Wow... calm down, what would your neighbors think if they heard you,” I said sternly but with an undertone of humor.

“Well they would think that my best friend was being court shipped by a vampire...obviously,” PJ laughed out.

“Whatever…,” I said laughing. ”So the body this time was a woman and she happened to mention that the vampire was a man,” I explained to PJ.

“Ooo a plot twist in the story- but that’s not a problem right?” PJ asked.

“I mean no, but… I haven't been with a guy since Jack and that was almost two years ago,” I said rubbing a hand behind my neck. “It was hard when he left so I stuck with women for a while, I don’t really know how I feel about being with a guy again,” I said.

“Look, Dan, I get it, I remember how you were when you two broke up, it was hard to see you like that, but I also remember that you were the happiest when you were with him and maybe you can have that again with this vampire guy,” PJ said truthfully. 

“Maybe you're right… I shouldn’t stop something when I don’t even know the guy,” I said looking at the note in my hand. 

“In all seriousness, trust yourself and be open to new possibilities Dan. This could be the start of something beautiful and all you need to do is take a chance- what does the note,” PJ stated.

“Should I even open it?” I asked unsurely.

“Yes Dan, you deserve to be happy, let whatever _ this _ is happen,” he expressed.

I looked at the note in my hand for a second before I decided to open it. _ Your deep beautiful brown eyes give me life. _

I reread the note out loud to PJ and remain silent for a few seconds, “ PJ say something…” I pleaded.

“Dan…” PJ stopped again, “that is the most romantic thing I have ever fucking heard,” PJ beamed. 

I was a bit drawn back when I heard PJ swear, since he almost never did, so I knew he really meant it. “So I take it you approve,” I asked.

“For the love of God Dan, if you don’t let this happen, I’m going to personally head over there and smack you senseless,” PJ huffed out. 

“Ok… I promise I’ll keep an open mind, I’m a little scared to see what happens but...it’s the good kind of scared ya-know,” I acknowledged. 

“Yeah, I get it, but I just know it, Dan, I have this feeling that things are going to change and it’ll be good I promise,” he continued. 

“I hope you’re right PJ, I’ll keep you updated, I’ll call you tomorrow,” I said walking towards my bedroom. 

“Have faith Dan, we’ll talk more tomorrow goodnight,” PJ said before I heard him hang up.

“Maybe he’s right,” I said quietly to myself. I looked back down at the note in my hand and smiled. It was a sweet note he will admit, and maybe if this note was any indication of who the vampire was as a person, then it would be really great to meet someone like him. “Let’s see what happens tomorrow,” I said to myself before I walked over to my room to get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

After working straight for two weeks on a big project for work, I was finally granted a nice day off. I fully indented to do nothing all day, so I got into some comfortable clothes and made my way to my living room. I was catching up on a few episodes from shows that I missed the past few days and even watched a movie before I fell asleep on the couch. 

I was suddenly awakened abruptly by a loud smash coming from the kitchen. I checked my phone to see the time was 6:15 pm; normally I would be on the subway heading home from work by now. I could hear some rustling coming from the kitchen and almost instantly I could feel my body turning cold. _ Someone broke in and I’m being robbed.  _ I thought to myself. After a few seconds contemplating whether or not I should approach the person trying to rob me, I finally decided to take action. 

I slowly made my way over to my kitchen, trembling with each step. When I finally reached the door frame leading to my kitchen I took a breath in before realizing that I didn’t have anything to protect myself with.  _ Idiot,  _ I told myself. I looked around to see what I had laying around and my eyes landed on that weird iron stick I used to move logs in my fireplace. I picked it up before turning the corner towards my kitchen aiming the weapon forward. 

I let out a gasp when I saw what was in my kitchen; a man was crouching over another man on the floor. The strange man must have heard me because a second later he slowly got up and turned around. The first thing I noticed was his eyes, they had a harsh red tint to them. _ It must be him,  _ I thought to myself.

All at once I became scared, a vampire was in my kitchen and he just brought an unconscious man to my apartment. I stared wide-eyed at him, I was taking in his figure and the first thing that I noticed was that he was a beautiful man. The vampire slowly walked forward until his chest was touching the end of the iron stick. He looked down at it for a second before he looked back up at me. I knew my breathing got heavier and my heartbeat was beating faster, but at the same time, I was mesmerized by his presence. 

He slowly raised his right hand and gently grabbed the iron rod and moved it away from his body. I didn’t even put up much of a fight and ended up loosely holding onto the rod between my fingers. He stepped a bit closer and I was practically panting from all the heavy breathing. He came closer and closer until he was a few inches away from my body. I felt frozen in place, I kept eye contact with him during the whole time as I was scared that if I moved, he would find a way to hurt me. 

Before I knew it, he started leaning in closer to my face and to my surprise, without a second thought, I slowly closed my eyes.  _ What am I doing, am I really going to let this strange man kiss me?  _ Every second was nerve-wracking, waiting for him to fill in the gap between us. I kept waiting until I heard the strangest noise, it was almost as if it was a deep inhale. I slowly opened my eyes and instead of seeing the vampire right in front of me getting ready to kiss me, he was leaned over my neck breathing me in. 

I didn’t know what to make of this, but I liked the feeling of his breath tickling the side of my neck, gosh I hated how my neck was so sensitive. I was scared to pull away from him so I let him continue for a few seconds before he pulled away from my neck and instead leaned closer to my ear. A second later, he whispered  _ Beautifully Intoxicating  _ in my ear. 

All at once I felt a tingle wash over me, I couldn’t believe the words this man was saying. He slowly leaned back and looked me in the eyes again, this time I noticed that his eyes were a different color. Instead of the harsh red tint in his eyes, they were a soft illuminating shade of blue. I saw his gaze drift for a moment down at my lips before looking back up, he then slowly turned around and walked towards the window and jumped out. His hushed deep voice brought shivered throughout my body to the point that I dropped the iron rod that was in my hand. I could tell my face was flushed and that I was deeply blushing, but for some reason his words made me smile. 

“Okay then…” I whispered softly. “Let’s give this a try,” I said to myself before picking up the rod from the floor and walking towards my room for a goodnight’s sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after the incident I decided to call my friend Louis since I knew her husband was a vampire and I thought she could provide some answers to my questions.

The phone rang three times before she finally answered, “Hello, Dan love,” I heard Louis say.

“Hey Lou… umm I was wondering if we could talk about something important,” I asked.

“Sure sweety, what’s wrong?” she said with a mom voice.

For the next three minutes, I proceeded to tell her what happened with the two bodies and all the comments that PJ made and how I actually met the vampire in person and even how he sniff me. I waited for a few seconds before she responded with a happy shriek.

“Oi!, Dan, this is amazing, I’m so happy for you!” she said almost too loudly.

“Thanks, Lou, but...umm, I had a few questions and since well… you know Jerry is a vampire, then maybe you’ll be able to answer them for me,” I hesitantly asked as I found myself sitting on my couch in the living room.

“Of course love, I’m happy to help, please ask away,” she said, a bit more serious.

“Well first of all, what was up with him smelling me, that was a bit weird,” I began.

“Aww this takes me back, well honey smell is very important to vampires and well animals in general...it’s kind of like a way of communication, they lock onto your sent so they can single you out from a mile away, it helps with protection and it also helps them understand how you’re feeling,” Louis started saying.

“Wait-what do you mean by that?” I asked confused.

“ Oh sweety, it’s cute, when you’re confused...they smell the pheromones that we produce, meaning they can tell when we’re upset, stressed out, happy and even horn-” she continued but was interrupted by my outburst.

“Okay! Louise, I think I get it, please don’t go into any vivid details,” I said starting to blush.

“Oh honey I’m just teasing, but in all seriousness, smell is a big part of the relationship; something that I picked up from Jerry was that at times when he was really stressed out or overwhelmed he would just give me a deep whiff and he would be good as new,” Lousie stated.

“Okay I get it now, but did you have the same problem with the bodies showing up at your house, or was that just me,” I asked curiously.

“It was the same for me too love, but it took a few months for Jerry to pop out and show himself to me, so I’m a little bit surprised that your vampire presented himself so fast- well I mean it was by accident but still he could have just turned around instead of waking up to you and smelling you like he did, it must mean that he really likes you and your scent,” she said giggling in the end.

Her last comment made me smile but I still had another question,” so what happens now, I asked, “how does he know that I accepted the courtship and want to continue?”

“Hmm, that one's a bit tricky, with Jerry it just happened by accident, I was walking to my apartment when a teen tried stealing my purse, and when I yelled out for help Jerry came to my rescue. He introduced himself as the vampire leaving the bodies and asked if I would accept the courtship and I mean how could I not after he just saved me, and the rest is history,” she said reminiscing. 

“That’s really sweet Lou, but that doesn’t really help me,” I said concerned

“Guess you’re right, umm hold up, I think Jerry just came back from the shop, we can ask him,” she said as she rushes over to the front of the house where Jerry just walked in. “Welcome back sweetie,” I heard Louis say to Jerry through the phone and it made me smile to think that maybe one day I might be able to welcome back someone to a place where we both can call home. 

“Hello?” I heard Jerry say on the phone.

“Hi Jerry it’s Dan,” I replied

“Okay so Louis told me a quick brief summary of your situation, and I think I have the solution,” Jerry stated.

“Really?” I asked, “I’m up for anything.”

“So if you want to get his attention you need to use the advantage that he’s attracted to your smell, so you can either wait until he shows up again or if you want to get his attention right now, I would suggest presenting yourself,” Jerry advised.

“What do you mean by presenting myself,” I asked confused.

“Well-it’s basically presenting blood to the vampire… it kind of shows us how serious you are about the courtship and thus wanting to move on to the next level,” Jerry explained.

“Wait...does that mean I have to let him drink from me in order to accept the courtship,” I asked a bit alarmed and scared. 

“Oh no no no, it's really simple,” Jerry said, letting out a light laugh. “You can just prick your finger or something and put a dot of blood on a living organism and leave it at your window- that way the vampire knows you are accepting his offer and opening up your home to him,” he continued. 

“Hmm okay that seems less scary…. umm but what kind of living organism am I supposed to use?” I asked.

“Most humans from what I hear prick their finger and but the dot of blood on a flower, maybe you can do that,” Jerry said.

“I think I can do that,” I said but a bit unsure. “But when he shows up what do I do cause he didn’t really say anything to me the last time we saw each other,” I said.

“He was probably caught off guard and remain silent so he wouldn’t scare you or something, and if not properly welcomed into a home then vampires tend to slowly get burns on their hands so he was probably trying to get out as soon as possible so he could stop intruding your home.” Jerry stated, “I would suggest showing him that you’re not scared, so something as simple like maybe offering him a drink can ease tension and stop the burns from continuing-and when I say drink I mean water and not blood, you guys just met each other and trust me there’ll be time for that later,” Jerry added with a stifled laugh. “

I really noted down everything that Jerry was telling me and it was all good advice until the very end and I just ended up blushing at the thought of the vampire near my neck again. “First Louise and now you,” I grumbled out.

“Sorry Dan, I couldn’t help it, but in all seriousness, if you want him to feel comfortable with you then don’t overthink it, just let it happen naturally and it will be easier for you and the vampire, good luck,” he said before passing the phone back to Louise.

“Did that help you, sweetie?” Louise asked.

“Yeah it really did, make sure to tell Jerry thanks for me will you… I’ll keep you updated on what happens,” I added.

“Sure thing love, give me a call when you can alright,” Louise responded.

“I will love you bye,” I said and hearing her respond in the same way before I hung up.

I sat in silence on the couch for a few moments before I finally decided to stand up and make my way over to my kitchen. I walked over to the window above the counter where the mysterious vampire came through not so long ago. I stared out into the darkness not really looking at anything, but then I moved focus on my reflection on the window. I knew I was a bit scared about the whole situation but I also wanted a change in my life. I looked over at the small potted blue Myosotis or better known as a “Forget-me-not” plant by the corner of the window sill and came to a decision, I knew tomorrow night was going to be the night that my life changes and I know I’m ready for it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I told my boss that I wasn’t feeling well so I could go home early and mentally prepare myself for what I was going to do tonight.

I made it home an hour earlier than usual and I made a b-line to the restroom. I opened up the cabin and grabbed a sewing kit that my mother bought for me when I moved out. After some thinking and I thought that a simple prick with a needle to my forefinger will be the easiest way to draw blood without causing too much damage or pain. 

I walked back to the kitchen and grab the plant from the window sill but I couldn’t help but catch reflection again in the window. I closed my eyes for a bit and took a deep breath in and out before I opened my eyes again.  _ You can do this Dan.  _ I told myself as I placed the plant on the side counter.

I opened up the kit and took out a needle and just looked at it while I consciously rubbed my thumb against my finger. I brought the needle close to my figure and poked it.

“Ow… fuck,” I said flinching. “Well that didn’t do anything,” I grumbled out to myself.

I rubbed my eyes in frustration as I thought about how much more force I would need to push the needle in order for it to actually break the skin and draw blood. I tried one more time.

“Fuck, ow, fuck, fuck,” I closed my eyes and kept going. When I reopened then I saw blood on my finger and strangely enough, it made me smile to think that I was taking matters into my own hands and I had some saying in this future relationship. 

I grabbed the plant and held out a flower petal so I could place the blood on it, I put a few drops until I thought it was enough. I grabbed a napkin to wipe off the excess blood on my fingertip and placed a small bandage I brought from the restroom on it. I picked up the plant and walked towards the window to place the flower on the sill. 

“Okay, little fella...do your magic...bring me someone...someone great,” I said in a timid tone. 

I didn’t know if I should wait or leave, so I just settled with sitting on the kitchen floor and decided to text Louise. 

**To Mum Louise **

_ Okay, sooooo I did the thing 0o0… annnnd idk what to do now- _

I waited a minute before I got a response from Louise.

**From Mum Louise **

-That’s great babe, I’m so happy you did it- Jerry told me that it may take a while for the vampire to catch your scent depending on where he is, so you can either wait there or go to bed <3 best of luck-

I was happy that I had Louise’s support on this. In the end, I decided to stay on the floor, I didn’t want to take the chance to miss the vampire if he happened to pass by. I was on my phone for a bit but before I knew it, I fell asleep. I don’t know how long I was asleep but I was slowly drawn back awake by some ruffling sounds coming from my window. I was reluctant to actually wake up from the fantastic nap that I was having so my eyes were still closed but I could feel a presence near me. All at once I remembered the events of the night and my eyes shot open. 

Right in front of me was the dark-haired vampire with the piercing blue eyes, I was caught off guard with how close he was so I quickly drew my head back. To my lack of knowledge with how close I was to the oven, I whacked my head against its handle.

I scrunch my eyes in pain and brought my hand up to the back of my head to rub it. “Ow-fuck,” I mumbled out.

Once I was done with that I tilted my head back up and reopened my eyes. The vampire was kneeled down looking at me at eye level and he was so close to me. I didn’t do anything for a few seconds as I was lost in his eyes. I saw him slowly move his arm forward toward my face and I was about to back away but I heard Jerry’s words in my mind, _ show him that you’re not scared,  _ so I didn’t move. I remained still and he gently moved a strand of curl that was misplaced and tucked it behind my ear. 

I was mesmerized with how soft and gentle his fingers were and I was proud of myself for not being scared. I flashed a small smile to him before my eyes fell on his other hand laying on his thigh; covered in irritated red marks. 

All at once I remembered that every second I waste staring and doing nothing is another second that he’s burning and I didn’t want that. Without really thinking, I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

“Tea!...” I blurted out in a panic. 

The vampire made a strange face at my remark so I quickly wanted to clarify, “you are a gu-guest in this home and I-I would like to offer you some tea,” I asked a bit nervous because of all this was really happening. 

I saw him look at his hand and made a small smile, “thank you,” he said in a tone above a whisper. 


	5. Chapter 5

I got up slowly and quickly grabbed the items that I needed in order to make tea. I knew it was going to take a few minutes for the water to boil so I tried scanning my mind for something to talk about but I came up blank, god I was so nervous. 

“Please don’t be nervous…I can leave if you want,” I heard him say behind me. 

I didn’t even bother asking him how he knew that I was nervous, if everything that Louise and Jerry said was true, then I knew it must’ve been from my scent. But I didn’t want him to leave so soon after we just met, I didn’t want to lose my chance with him. “No...it’s okay, please stay,” I turned around to tell him. I faced the kettle for another minute or so before I turned around to fully face him, and to my surprise, he was preoccupied with looking at the plant on the window sill and touching the pedal with the blood on it. 

“This is a beautiful flower,” he said out loud in a calm voice.

I was happy that he thought my favorite flower was beautiful, “it’s my favorite flower… it’s a Forget-me-not,” I told him. 

“Why does it have a strange name,” he asked.

“Well, it’s the symbol for Alzheimer’s disease… and has deep meaning associated with undying love, true connections, and fidelity… and I like the name...it reminds me of myself...because at the end of the day no matter how antisocial I am,” I took a second to look at my reflection on the window, “I don’t want people to forget about me,” I said surprising myself with how much I shared with him just now. I took two steps towards the plant to pick it up and brought it close to the vampire's eyes, “and it has a beautiful shade of blue,” I added. 

He looked down and smiled before he brought his head up, “my name is Phil Lester, and I initiated a courtship,”

After weeks of dropping bodies off in my home, I finally learned the name of the vampire behind the courtship. “My name is Dan Howell, and I accepted the courtship,” I said with a smile suddenly feeling everything but nervous or scared. I was about to step closer to him when suddenly the kettle whistled loudly. 

“Tea’s ready,” I said blushing and turning around to take off the kettle from the burner. I poured hot water into our mugs and placed a tea bag in each before handing one mug to the vampire named Phil. 

“Is there anything else that you would like?” I asked taking a sip of the hot tea waiting for Phil’s response-I really wanted him to feel comfortable in my home.

“I really want you,” he blurted out nonchalantly.


	6. Chapter 6

“Is there anything else that you would like?” I asked taking a sip of the hot tea waiting for Phil’s response-I really wanted him to feel comfortable in my home.

“I really want you,” he blurted out nonchalantly.

I choked on the tea and spit it out because it was too damn hot to hold in my mouth, “Ex-excuse me?” I asked with wide eyes flabbergasted with his bold response.

A second later, Phil looked at me with wide eyes,” oh shit...I-I’m sorry, wow, I do-don’t know why I said that that was inappropriate of m-me,” he said stuttering over his words. 

I blushed a bit at the fact that Phil was so open about his intentions but at the same time it scares me to think that he might pressure me into something that I wasn’t completely ready for.

“I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable...I’ve been told that I can come off a bit strong sometimes, and I tend to flirt when I’m nervous so that doesn’t really help at all,” Phil said rambling, “maybe I should go...I understand if I was being too forward and you want to end things,” he added on.

I didn’t want him to leave, I knew everyone made mistakes and Phil couldn’t help how he felt. “Hey no don’t go, it’s okay...we can forget it happened...okay,” I said slowly to reassure him that I meant it.

I saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath in, “are you sure? I didn’t scare you away?” he asked in a worried tone.

I smiled a bit before answering, “Nope I’m still here, now hurry and drink up before your tea gets cold,” I said walking towards my living room,”are you coming?” I said basking him over to the other room. I don’t know where this sudden burst of confidence came from but I guess just knowing that Phil was also nervous somehow calmed me down a bit.

I started to think about what Louise has told me about how she met Jerry and I started to wonder if I ever met Phil before this encounter… I mean that last time didn’t count since we both didn’t even talk but he must have seen me somewhere or at least followed me home-cause I mean how else would he know where I lived. 

I had this question in the back of my mind. I made my way to the couch and turned on the tv just to have some background noise and I took a sip before finally asking him, “why me?... have we met before or did you see me somewhere,” I asked.

He looked a bit surprised to have me ask this question but he gave a small smile and replied with, “I saw you in a bookstore, maybe about two months ago....you were sitting down reading and the light from the window was hitting you so perfectly that I swore that you were an angel sent from heaven or something…I just had to know who you were.”

Hearing Phil compare me to an angel made me blush, I couldn’t even count how many times he made me smile today. “And how did you know where to leave the bodies, how did you know where I lived?” I asked suddenly aware that Phil could have potentially stalked me.

He was caught off guard again with this question, “Oh wow...well this is a little embarrassing-but I sort of followed you home from the bookstore and after two weeks of watching you I decided to leave the first body to see what would happen… but please don’t be mad or think I’m creepy,” he said in a concerned tone. 

I didn’t know what to think, Phil a vampire watched my every move for two weeks without me knowing. “Well I mean it sort of is creepy,” I quickly see the panic look on his face so I quickly add,” but I understand why you did it and don’t worry I’m not mad.”

I took another sip of my tea and stared at his face, he still had a worried look on his face but I wanted him to know that I was okay with the way he found me. “So tell me something about yourself,” I really wanted to change the subject into something a bit lighter.

“Well from what I gathered, I’m older than you but I really hope that doesn’t bother you,” Phil said still carrying a worried expression on his face. 

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion, “I’m 23 how old are you?” I asked. 

“I’m 27...I understand if it’s too much of an age difference or it’s too creep-“ 

I cut him off mid-sentence, “you need to stop deciding what I can and can’t handle-I know what I want and I’m okay with everything you told me so far…really it’s okay you won’t scare me away,” I said placing a hand gently on his thigh. I really hoped it wasn’t too forward and I didn’t want to give him the wrong message so after a second I was about to remove my hand when I felt his cold hand slowly wrap around mine.

“I’m sorry...I’ll stop doing that,” he said squeezing my hand and tilting his head to look at me.

“I accepted the courtship, Phil, that means that I want this just as much as you do, so just let it happen the way it naturally happens,” I said hearing Jerry’s words replay in my mind. 

“Okay” he simply said taking in a heavy breath, “and you’re right, I do want this too.”

“You know… the last time I saw you, I thought that you were scary-I mean being a vampire and all added to that equation but also the fact that you looked so bold and so sure of yourself...but now after talking to you, you’re not that scary anymore, I can tell that you have a soft and caring personality, the type that you can be yourself around with, so please...don’t hurt me,” I said that last part in a whisper as a slowly laid my head on his shoulder

It was getting pretty late and after the emotional rollercoaster that today was, I was really tired. I decided to close my eyes for a moment and before I knew it, I felt so warm at that moment that I drifted off to sleep. I don’t know how long I was asleep for but when I woke up I was wrapped in a warm blanket laying on my couch. The lights were dimmed down and when I looked around Phil was gone. I grabbed my phone to look at the time and to my surprise, it was almost 2 am. I slowly got up from my couch and was about to head off to bed when I saw a note on my coffee table in front of me. 

_ I didn't want to overstay my welcome, I stayed for two hours before I placed a blanket on you and left. I'm sorry if two hours is too long and I’m sorry for saying I’m sorry.  _

_ PS: I’ll come back tomorrow after you’re done with work. I can’t wait to see you again. _

-Phil the Vampire 

I couldn't help but smile at Phil’s silliness and I also couldn’t help but smile with everything that happened today. Phil seemed like a wonderful man and I couldn’t wait to see him again tomorrow. It’s been a good while since I’ve been excited to see someone. Maybe things with Phil can be different and maybe he can make me happy. I held onto the little glimmer of hope as I made my way to bed holding the note close to my chest. 


	7. Chapter 7

I was in the middle of my lunch break when I felt my phone vibrate. I picked up my phone to see who it was, and I got a big smile when I saw who it was. 

**From Mr. PJ**

Mate, I cannot believe that you told Louise about everything that happened yesterday first before telling me. Where is the loyalty in this relationship? I thought you loved me more.

**To Mr. PJ**

Calm down honey you know you're the only one for me please forgive me <3 lol... but in all honesty, it wasn't my fault she practically attacks me this morning via phone call to ask me a bunch of questions about what happened 

**From Mr. PJ**

Mmmmmmmmm….. OK you're forgiven...I'll take you back Dan Howell lol...but like seriously how did it go l0o0l 

For the remainder of my lunch break, I proceeded to tell PJ about my night with Phil and how I was actually going to see him again after I got out of work. 

**From Mr. PJ**

Wowzers Dan! Who is this newfound man I’m talking too, I feel like I don’t even know you anymore. I can honestly say that I am happy for you and not actually secretly hate you <3 But just remember don’t be too afraid to get out there but at the same time don’t change too much that I don’t recognize you. Be safe and keep me updated. 

I smiled at the text and quickly sent a heart and teary eye emoji to thank him. I then checked the time and notice that it was time to get back to work. I worked for a few more hours until it was finally six and I clocked out. It was about twenty minutes until I reached the front door of my apartment building and I realized that Phil was nowhere in sight. 

_ Maybe he’s running a bit late, or... maybe he had second thoughts and decided he didn’t want me anymore. No, wait shouldn't think like that...what's the more plausible reason as to why he’s not here...well I mean he knows what time I get off of work and he did say he was going to meet me after work but that doesn’t explain why he’s not here...so maybe it’s true and he actually doesn’t want me anymore. _

I made my way up to my apartment and I couldn't help but get a bit teary-eyed with the whole situation I guess he wasn’t coming after all. I went into my kitchen so I could grab a glass of water so I could calm myself down a bit before I made my dinner for one. 

I was taking a sip from my glass when I saw something move from the corner of my eye, and when I turned around I saw Phil sitting outside my window sill.


	8. Chapter 8

I made my way up to my apartment and I couldn't help but get a bit teary-eyed with the whole situation I guess he wasn’t coming after all. I went into my kitchen so I could grab a glass of water so I could calm myself down a bit before I made my dinner for one. 

I was taking a sip from my glass when I saw something move from the corner of my eye, and when I turned around I saw Phil sitting outside my window sill.

I spit out my water and started choking on whatever water I had left. I knew my face was getting red from all the choking but I couldn’t keep my eyes away from Phil. I saw him mouthing some words but I couldn’t hear him or make out what he was saying. 

“What?...” I said taking a deep breath of air after the water passed, I walked over to him and opened up the window, “what are you doing outside,” I asked confused?

I noticed the look on Phil’s face and it seemed almost confused, “I was waiting for you...obviously,” he said ending the note with a smile. 

“What are you talking about… why didn’t you wait by the front door like a sane person?” I said walking away so I could grab a rag to clean up the water on the floor. 

“Well what’s the point in that, I wanted to make a grand entrance,” Phil commented back. 

I was kneeling on the floor cleaning the water when I stopped and noticed that Phil was still outside the window sill, “why are you still outside, come in- it’s cold outside,” I said with a bit of humor but all of that was taken away when a thought popped into my head. “Is something wro- oh shit do I need to welcome you in my home again cause I’ll go grab a water bottle or something to give to-” I was frantically moving my head back and forth looking for something to give to Phil before he started burning when Phil interrupted me.

“Dan wait no, you don’t need to get me anything that’s okay...it’s just I-I didn’t know if you wanted me to come inside or not...I mean I know yesterday I came inside by myself but I think we can both agree that it was a different situation but I just wanted to be sure that you were okay with me invading your home,” Phil said sounding so sincere. 

I couldn’t help but to just stare at him in amazement, I couldn’t believe that he would care so much about something so little. I slowly got up from the floor and made my way over to Phil, I reached my arm out to him, “please come inside, you are welcomed here...always,” I said and I genuinely did mean it. 

“Thank you, Dan,” Phil said as he grabbed my hand and made his way into my home. 

I liked the way it felt holding his hand and I didn’t really want to let it go. “Umm Phil?”

“Yes” he replied while rubbing his thumb over my hand. 

“I-I actually feel kind of silly telling you this...but when I didn’t see you waiting outside the apartment building I thought that maybe you changed your mind and you weren’t going to show up,” I couldn’t make eye contact with him at that moment so I looked away, “and even though you scared the shit out of me by creeping outside my window, I was relieved to see you here,” I said squeezing Phil’s hand. 

“Oh Dan” he said as he slowly raised his fingers up to my chin to turn me so I could face him. “I’m sorry I made you worry I didn’t think about how it would make you feel to not see me there waiting for you like I said I would, so please forgive me,” he said.

I was staring deep into piercing blue eyes and I could tell that his apology was sincere, “ It’s okay, I know you meant well,” I couldn’t look away from him and for a brief moment my eyes wandered down to his lips but I quickly looked back up. We continued to stare at each other until he interrupted it by speaking.

“Can I?” Phil asked.

“Can you what?” I asked confused.

“I mean umm can I-can I kiss you?” he said a bit hesitant.

I was a little shocked by how bold he was being but at the same time, I was relieved that he was going to make the first move because I knew I could never have enough courage to make the move. “Yes” I said as I gently squeezed his hand for support. 

Phil leaned closer to me as he slowly wrapped his other arm around my waist. “Please don’t think what I’m about to say is weird, but I think you smell really good right now,” he whispered out. 

I had to admit it was a little weird but I knew he meant no harm by it, “that’s okay,” I said still lost in a trance. He leaned closer and closer to me until his lips pressed gently against mine. My eyes fluttered shut and I couldn’t help but melt in his arms. 

The kiss lasted a few seconds but I swear in those moments I felt a spark so powerful I lost my breath.

After we separated, I felt so shy and I knew that I was blushing so I wouldn’t dare look Phil in the eyes right now.

“That-um... that was nice,” I said shyly still holding onto his hand.  _ Wow, Dan...that’s all you have to say, at least try sounding cool.  _ I continued to be embarrassed hoping Phil wouldn't take offense to what I just said and acted.

I heard him stifle a laugh so I looked up to make sure he wasn’t laughing at me or something, but when I saw him I saw that he was blushing too. “Phil?” I asked.

“I’m sorry...I swear I’m not laughing at you or anything, I’m actually laughing at myself because I’m a grown man blushing like a schoolgirl. I can’t help it...I’m smitten with you, Dan Howell.” Phil said.

I couldn’t help but smile at his remark. “Let’s take it easy for the rest of the night, it’s been an emotional night...so maybe we can watch a movie or something and just talk,” I asked calmly.

“That sounds lovely… after you,” Phil said gesturing me to the living room with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

I picked a non-filled action pack film so that we wouldn’t have too much noise in the background interrupting us as we talked. We started the night with the simple questions like where we grew up and how our time was spent during our school days, but after an hour or so, we got into a more personal conversation about the type of dreams we have and what things we had on our bucket list. I couldn’t help but smile at all of the things we had in common, and I so desperately wanted to know everything about him. Throughout the whole night, I felt like we were avoiding the elephant in the room, so after some serious thinking, I finally decided to bring it up.

“Umm...Phil,” I was a bit hesitant about bringing up the subject because the last thing I ever wanted to do was insult, Phil. “Can you tell me what it’s like being a vampire… but if that’s too inappropriate we can just forget about it,” I couldn’t believe I actually asked him.

“Oh no Dan it’s fine, we can talk about it if you want, I’m sure if you knew more about my lifestyle then you can be more comfortable being around me,” Phil said sitting up taking the next conversation more seriously. “

I turned to my side so I could give him my fullest attention before he started. 

“Okay...umm where to start,” I could hear Phil mumble to himself. “Oh well you probably already know about the smelling thing but that also means that all of my other senses are heightened as well,” Phil said continuing.

“The smelling part I got from my dear friend Louise- she’s married to a man named Jerry who’s a vampire… they were also the ones who’ve been helped me out with accepting the courtship,” I stated although blushing towards the end. 

“Well, they sound lovely, maybe one day I could meet them,” Phil said with a smile. 

“I’m sure they’ll like that,” I returned the smile. 

“Ummm let’s see what else can I do…” Phil mumbled to himself again and started to look around as if the answers were hidden somewhere in my apartment. “Oo I can run really fast...but I usually don’t because you know that would require me doing exercise and well-who really likes doing that,” he said, letting out a small chuckle and I could help but to laugh with him. “Sunlight is okay but not too much or else we start getting irritated and uncomfortable, but I guess other than that we are very similar,” Phil said about to finish his thought before quickly added, “Oh and I guess I can still eat regular food and feel sort of satisfied but it would necessarily fill me up like the way umm.. blood would,” Phil said finishing his sentence slowly. 

I had to admit that I was a little uncomfortable talking about blood and I knew I made a face of discomfort and I also knew that Phil saw it because he quickly added, “ we don’t have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable.”

I wanted to get to know Phil and well this was a part of his life so I knew that this was important, “No, no it’s okay-really it just caught me by surprise but please I think it would be best if we got everything out in the open now so please continue,” I said putting on a brave face but understanding it was a part of Phil’s healthy diet.

“Ok well I just want to say first and foremost that I get all the blood I drink from a blood banks designed for vampires and I have never in the past hurt anyone trying to get blood and I have never abused my vampire powers to manipulate anyone I totally believe that we are all equal no matter what,” Phil said with a confident face.

Wow, Phil… do you really believe that” I asked.

“Of course Dan, just because we have a few different features from each other, it doesn’t mean that we still can’t be equal,” Phil started reaching out for my hand. 

I gladly took it but not before thinking about something, “Phil… what did you mean by “manipulating” I don’t understand.” 

For a second it looked like Phil was reluctant to tell me but he finally broke, “I guess I didn’t really explain that part…but basically some vampires have a special power called mind compulsion, meaning they have a way to compel non-vampires into doing...certain things,” Phil explained.

“Like mind control,” I asked alarmed, and then there was a moment of silence.


	10. Chapter 10

“Like mind control,” I asked alarmed, and then there was a moment of silence.

“Oh….umm...well kind of… but in a less harmful way I suppose,” Phil said probably not even believing what he was saying.

Another question was burning in the back of my mind and I just had to ask,” do you have this power?”

“Yes,” he said before quickly adding, “but I swear I never used it to hurt anyone or for personal selfishness,” Phil expressed while squeezing my hand tighter in his.

“Can I get an example,” I suddenly asked.

“What?” 

“An example...I mean how would a vampire use it aside from the obvious fact that they would compel a person into letting them drink their blood,” I asked curiously.

“Ummm let me think… oh okay, so say a vampire was at a bar or something and the bartender handed them his drink and told him it was £12 but instead of paying, the vampire would compel the bartender by looking into his eyes and saying something like “ oh it would be nice if this drink was free” and then the guy gives him the drink for free,” Phil explained. 

I tried to process everything Phil was telling me and I had to admit it was a lot. “Okay that doesn’t seem so bad I guess… if it’s something small like that I guess there’s no harm,” I thought out loud.

“I wish it was that simple… I can’t begin to tell you all of the stories of people gone missing or died because they were compelled by a vampire… sometimes some vampires use their powers to do bad things and it sometimes sucks that they get away with it,” Phil said with a sad face. 

“I-I didn’t think about that,” and all at once, I was sad at the thought that some vampires could be so cruel. “Phil…?” I said in a tone above a whisper.

“Yes Dan,” Phil replied.

“Can you promise me one thing,” I asked.

“Of course Dan anything,” he said.

“I’m okay with the smelling thing and the blood-drinking thing but can you pro-promise me that yo-you will never compel me… i-it scares me,” I confessed looking at my lap.

“Oh, Dan… I promise…you already mean so much to me and I want to keep you safe and happy,” he slowly lifted my chin to meet his eyes, “the last thing that I ever want to do is scare you,” he said leaning closer. 

My nerves vanished after hear Phil’s promise, I felt safe with him and I leaned the rest of the way so we could have our second kiss. It was just as soft and gentle as the first one, it was the type of kiss that said: “ _ you are safe with me, I will protect you.”  _

After a few seconds, we pulled away and I couldn’t help but blush slightly. I leaned my head against his shoulder so I could somewhat hide my face and I looked towards the movie,” let’s watch for a bit,” I said.

Phil held one of my hands and started rubbing small circles with his thumb, “this is a good part,” he added.

We stayed on the couch for the rest of the movie and I felt a little bit embarrassed that I fell asleep again. When I woke up Phil was gone and I was a bit sad, I looked on the table to see if he left a note and sure enough, he did.

_ I’m sorry I didn’t wake you before I left… you just look so cute when you’re asleep (sorry if it’s weird that I looked at you while you slept). Idk if I can come over tomorrow, (sorry for just assuming it’s okay for me to come over tomorrow) but I gladly will if I can but if I can't, I'll stop by this upcoming week to see you.  _

_ -Phil  _

I smiled for a bit before lifting my fingers to my lips and gently touching them,  _ I can’t believe we kissed… twice. His lips were so soft and he was so gentle.  _ I couldn’t help but let out a school girl squeal, “I can’t wait to tell PJ and Louise about this,” I said with a small blush in my face. I gathered my things and made my way to my bedroom. 


	11. Chapter 11

To my disappointment, the next night, Phil wasn’t outside my apartment building’s door waiting for me, but I had hoped that he would be outside by the window. I quickly made my way up the stairs and unlocked my door. I took a moment to catch my breath before I walked towards the kitchen and adding more to my disappointment, Phil wasn’t there either. 

_ Well, he probably has a real-life, unlike others who spend all day thinking about somebody,  _ I mentally told myself. 

I went on and tried to prepare my dinner to help distract me from the fact that Phil wasn’t here. I decided to call Louise to help keep my mind off things and I was so grateful that after the second ring she picked up. 

“Hello darling,” Louise chirped out.

“Hello mum,” I replied.

“Oi quit that, you know it makes me feel old when you call me mum… it’s not my fault I naturally have an instinct to take care of you,” she quickly responded.

“And I thank you for that… not to mention my mother,” I said chuckling, already feeling my mood change. “ I actually had something to tell you,” I said a bit hesitant towards the end. 

“Is something wrong sweety…did things not work out with your vampire?” I could hear her worried tone.

“Well, actually it’s the opposite… we-uh we kissed,” I said and I had to pull my phone away from my ear as Louise belted out a girlish squeal.

“Oh my goodness,” she finally she after she calmed down, “I am so happy for you Dan, how was it?” she asked.

I started blushing but I felt comfortable enough to tell her everything, “ um well the first kiss was-“ I was interrupted.

“ **First ** kiss… just how many times did you guys kiss?” she questioned.

“Louise that’s not important but if you must know... Ummm twice I guess,” I replied.

“ Woah!!” I could hear the sarcasm in her voice, “we have a live one over here boys… wow, Dan keep it in your pants, have you no shame,” she said finally breaking character and laughing towards the end.

“Oh my god Louise it was only two kisses, nothing else happened, do you want to hear about the kisses or not?” I asked.

“Yes please, I need details and don’t leave anything out,” she gleed out.

I proceeded to tell Louis about the first kiss and how I felt when I thought Phil didn’t want me anymore and how I felt when he actually did kiss me. With the second kiss, I was less detailed because I didn’t want to bore Louise with vampire knowledge that she obviously already knew. I even got to the point where I walked to my apartment today and became sad to see that Phil couldn’t see me today. 

“Oh sweetly the kisses sound so romantic, and don’t worry about today, Phil said he’ll come soon and I’m sure he will,” Louise answered. 

“I know he will… I just can’t help from getting scared that he won’t come back…I mean I know we just met and I don’t know much about him but I feel a strong connection and I really want to be with him,” I said wrapping my arm around myself to reassure myself.

“Whenever you get like this Dan just remember to take a few breathes and remember that Phil picked you, out of everyone he picked you and that makes you special… okay,” Louise said finishing her speech.

I couldn’t help but smile at her sweet message, “thanks Lou, you always know just what to say.”

I felt better after talking to Louise, I always did, after a few more minutes of talking we said our goodbyes and promise to have lunch in a few days. 

I walked towards the window sill and gave some water to my plant, it still had a stain as to where I put the drops of blood but it still looked beautiful. I looked at the plant and then turned my gaze towards the window.  _ He’ll come back.  _ I said to myself. 

Even though we spent less than a few hours together, I knew we had something special, and I didn’t want to lose that.  _ Not yet. _


	12. Chapter 12

Three days had passed and Phil hadn’t shown up yet. My anxiety was killing me and my mind was all over the place. It was the first week of May and the flowers in parks had already started to bloom.

I made my way home carrying some takeout since I couldn’t be bothered to cook today. I unlocked the door and slowly took off my jacket before making my way to the kitchen. When I turned the corner, to my surprise there was another body on the floor. 

_ Did Phil leave a body for me? _ I thought to myself.

I put the food down on the counter and took a step closer to the body. For some reason, I noticed that there was something different about this body. It wasn’t displayed nicely on the floor like the other bodies were and the person's face was facing away. I could tell it was a guy and when I looked over his body, I noticed patches of blood on his clothes. 

_ Did Phil actually hurt this guy?  _ I wondered and started to panic.

I quickly gathered my thoughts before I leaned forward to get a better look on the guy. I gently tried to turn his face to see if he was hurt anywhere else only to let out an audible gasp and developed a harsh sinking feeling in my stomach when I saw that it was in fact Phil lying unconscious covered in blood on my kitchen floor. 

“P-Phil?” I quivered out. 

_ Oh my god, what do I do? Is there a 999 for vampires or is it the same thing… fuck Dan think!  _

I got on my knees so I could try to turn Phi over; I remembered something in school about vampires having a heartbeat-like humans so I checked his pulse and I was so relieved to feel his heartbeat. 

_ Okay, that’s a good sign...he’s alive.  _ “Phil...Phil, please wake up,” I looked around the room to see if anything I had in the kitchen could help me when I realized I actually had a medicine kit in my bathroom. I quickly ran to the room and grabbed the kit and ran back to Phil. I tried to pinpoint where all of the bleedings were coming from. From what I could see, I knew he had a wound on his stomach and a deep cut on his head. I grabbed a cotton pad from the kit and dabbed a little disinfectant on it to sterilize it. I brought the pad over to his head first and when I gently dabbed the cotton pad to his cut, Phil’s eye blew open wide open. 


	13. Chapter 13

I brought the pad over to his head first and when I gently dabbed the cotton pad to his cut, Phil’s eye blew open wide open. 

“ Oh, Phil thank go-“ I was cut off suddenly when I felt Phil’s hand around my neck. He forced me down and grabbed my right hand and pinned it right next to my head. His grip got even tighter. My head hit hard against the tile floor and I immediately got dizzy and lightheaded. With my free hand, I tried pulling Phil’s hand away from my throat but he just squeezed even tighter.

“Phi-... sto-“ I gasped out.  _ Why is Phil doing this…  _ I could feel tears slipping and I was struggling hard to breathe. I moved my hand to his chest to try and push him away but I couldn’t. I was getting desperate so I brought my hand to his face and tried pushing and scratching him but it was a losing battle. 

I looked into Phil’s eyes and all I saw was a deep harsh red covering what once was his beautiful blue eyes. I suddenly got scared as Phil got closer to my face. I felt myself start to panic and hyperventilating. I kept gasping for air but I gave up on trying to push away. My free arm fell against my head and I started seeing black spots. I could barely see anything as Phil leaned closer towards my neck. I looked up towards the kitchen ceiling and just laid still as I knew what was going to happen next. 

Phil placed his mouth right on my neck and even in my delusion state, I felt him place a small lick on my neck. The gasps for air and sobs that I let out all became background noise at this point. I heard a faint sound coming from Phil and I knew he just sniffed me. 

At that exact moment all hands were off of me and Phil quickly pulled away from me. I took a big inhale of air and started coughing violently. I curled on my side and held myself as I slowly tried to breathe back normally. The violent coughs and gasps for air lasted for a few seconds and I had to blink a few times before my vision came back. The ceiling light bothered by eyes along with my head but I still managed to open my eyes and look to see where Phil was, a part of me hoped he was gone but I wanted him here because I wanted answers to what the fuck just happened.

I picked up my head and looked around, I saw Phil in the corner of the kitchen clutching himself. I noticed he was shaking and I even saw that he had tears in his eyes. 

I slowly pulled myself up from the floor and started to stare at Phil but he wouldn’t meet my eyes. My throat felt so sore and tight but I still called out to him, “Ph-Phil,” was all I could manage to say with my voice sounded so harsh but he didn’t respond. I wiped away some of the tear stains from my face but I knew I was all red and puffy. 

“Phil...wh-why,” I scooted closer to him, hoping I could get him to talk to me. As I got closer I could hear that he was mumbling something but I couldn’t make it out. “Phil…” I tried clearing my throat but I couldn’t help but wince at the pain, “can you hear me,” but nothing. 


	14. Chapter 14

Phil’s arms were wrapped securely around himself and his knees were drawn in close to his body. His hair was all over the place and well...overall he looked like a mess. He was still mumbling these words that I still couldn’t make out and I was starting to get mad that Phil would have the audacity to have a mental breakdown in a time like this when I should be the one in total shambles over what he just did to me.

“Phil” I tried again in a harsher tone, “Phil!” I said once more before I was fed up and without even thinking I raised my left hand and slapped him across the face. 

I shocked even myself, I didn’t know I was capable of doing something like that but I was glad I did because Phil finally came to his senses and looked me in the eyes. I could see the moment when he realized what had just happened. The look he gave me was full of despair and sorrow over his actions. With a hand, he covered his mouth as he let out a cry and a swarm of apologies. 

“Dan...f-fuck I-I’m so sorry...I don’t k-know what came over m-me,” he said stuttering trying to calm his breathing. “I’m sure you never what to s-see me again so I’ll just go,” Phil said trying to slowly get up.

“No,” I said a bit harsher than I meant to, but I didn't want him to leave without giving me some answers. “Tell me, Phil,” I said, waiting for an answer. 

Phil just gave me a look that showed that he was unsure or whether or not he wanted to tell me. “Phil...what the fuck just happen and don’t give any bullshit about leaving because 10 mins ago I walked into my apartment to see you lying unconscious on my floor and when I tried to fucking help you started choking me, so I think I deserve some answers!” all these words just started spilling out but I wasn’t really mad at Phil, I was madder at myself for letting my guard down. 

My chest was heaving hard by the time I finished yelling at Phil, and part of it was due because it hurt so much to breathe right now. I needed water but that could wait until I got some answers. 

“I was coming to see you yesterday,” Phil started saying so my ears perked up. “ I was on my way to see you yesterday when I was attacked...by another vampire.” I looked at Phil in wonder.  
I paused for a moment thinking about what Phil was saying, “What do you mean Phil?” I stared at him for a bit and I could visibility see him work some things over in his head before he spoke again.

“There's a group of vampires that I hang out with from time to time a-and one particular guy g-got word that I started a courtship with you and well he wasn’t happy about it because...well because we used to date,” Phil paused for a bit, “I broke up with him over a year ago because well..he had a real bad temper and at times h-he would use his fists as a substitute for ta-talking,” Phil slowly finished his statement.

“Oh, Phil...what exactly happened?” I asked gently putting my good hand on one of his knees. 

“I was me-meeting up with one of my friends from the group over at his place and on my way back to m-my flat I felt someone following me and when I turned around I saw Sam right behind me. I didn’t get a chance to ask him why h-he was following me before he threw the first punch at me” Phil said gesturing to his left cheek. “Before I knew it I was on the ground and Sam kept going...and he ke-kept yelling things about how I belonged to him a-and how I shouldn’t be attempting a relationship with a non-vampire.”

I took in what Phil was telling me before I asked a question, “how did you get to my apartment?”

Phil looked around the kitchen almost as if he had just realized that he was in my apartment and not some alleyway in London, but then he looked back at me and continued.

“What’s the best way to explain this,” Phil said almost mumbling to himself, “well I-I guess at a certain point, when a vampire is in danger or seriously hurt, they can enter a trance-like state where their vampire instincts take o-over as a means of defense, so I-I guess at some point during the attack my instincts to-took over and I got away,” Phil finished.

“But why did you come here? Why didn’t you go to your place?” I asked still curious.

“I was hurt and I wanted to heal in a place where I felt safe...so I came here to be with you,” Phil responded.

I was a bit taken back at Phil’s reason but I had to admit that it was really sweet but then I remembered what actually happened when Phil got here.

“Phil...I was so scared when I saw you laying on the floor, I thought you were dead, but wh-when I saw you breathing I was so relieved and happy,” I took a moment to gather the rest of my thought before I continued, “but...then when I tried to help y-you...you attacked me, and you hurt me really badly,” I couldn’t help but allowed my eyes to get a bit misty, but I resisted the urge to wipe away any tears that threatened to fall. 

It was at that moment that Phil took a real look at Dan and all at once he could see what exactly he did to him. His throat was already starting to bruise badly and his face was all red and puffy from all the crying. His gaze lowered towards Dan’s hand and noticed that it was shaking badly and had small bruises forming around his wrist. 

“Oh, Dan..what did I do to you?” Phil said looking up with a sincere face and his eyes started to water up again.


End file.
